Cloud 9 - A Drama
by TheRealFanFic
Summary: We start chapter one with Jonah hooking up with Cheyenne. Things get more intimate from there. Amy/Marcus story line, Dina/Garrett story line, Glenn character reveal. Hidden stories and lots of DRAMA!
1. Superstore Chapter 1

Jonah was assigned to work the cosmetics counter with Cheyenne. It wasn't that unusual that he would be assigned to random departments throughout the day as he was the store's floater. It was unusual however, that he was assigned to makeup since he had no experience in that department. Jonah was particularly excited to work with Cheyenne on this day and he felt his heart skip a beat when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Sup," he said feeling foolish.

"I don't know," Cheyenne said fussing over the newest lipsticks from shipping. _Just cut the crap_, Jonah thought to himself. He remembered what Garrett had said to him earlier. "Sometimes you gotta make a move man." For a long time, Jonah had had a crush on Cheyenne and wished he could see her naked. In her Pikachu costume last Halloween, Jonah had felt an insatiable urge that had him running to the bathroom in the middle of the work day.

There were little things he noticed like when she would bend over in front of him during the morning meetings or when she would eat a pretzel dripping with warm cheese from the snack stand. Over time, the temptation grew and this was his chance. Amy had made the mistake of assigning him to makeup. He knew this was his time. With Garett's words playing through his head Jonah made a move.

He grabbed a handful of Cheyenne's ass which wasn't too big or too small. He could feel the outline of her panties through her tight navy blue jeans as he inhaled a deep breath of her scent. "What're you doing?" She asked annoyed. Normally only Bo would touch her like this. Jonah was at a loss for words and stumbled over what he'd say next.

"I think you're hot... cutie." As weird as the words were, Cheyenne found herself excited. She was getting hot and felt herself get a little wet. She had been waiting for this moment too. Of all the men who worked in Cloud 9, Jonah was definitely the hottest. She had eyed him up and was secretly jealous of his relationship with Amy. Plus, this would give her good gossip to tell Matteo if she went through with it. "Oh boy," she exclaimed before pulling him in by his shirt collar for a kiss. Jonah pressed his lips against hers before realizing where they were.

"I don't know if we should be doing this," he said.

"We totally should," she replied breathing heavily. They ducked down behind the counter and began by taking off each other's blue vests.

MEANWHILE...

Dina was in the security room office masturbating to different security cameras. This was the one use of power she would allow herself to abuse. It first started as an innocent act when a hot delivery truck driver began unloading his truck, but turned into an obsession after the Jonah and Amy tape. She had come to terms with Jonah not wanting her but she could still fantasize. She was surprised to see the events transpiring in cosmetics.

This was her chance. She remembered what Garett had told her, "sometimes you've just gotta make a move." This was her chance to make a move and she was taking it.

BACK IN COSMETICS

Jonah was unbuttoning his pants quickly. He felt his gnome sized penis exit his pants once freed. "Don't put it in too much." Cheyenne was worried about the size because she is Chinese. Jonah was elated to find someone so tight. His perfectly sculpted Ken Doll shaped face beamed when fondling Cheyenne's perky breasts. He had gotten his hands up under her tight pink shirt. They were wanting each other badly. Jonah pulled down Cheyenne's jeans and saw a cute pair of Teen Titans panties that were wet with horniness. He pulled them aside and inserted his tip.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Cheyenne could barely get out. Jonah grunted effeminately and began to hump her rigorously. At first it hurt her, but then it started to feel pleasurable. Their breath matched in tune as Jonah continued to hump her. In this moment there was nothing that could possibly distract them. Customers walked by without noticing their panting. The thrill of public sex so excited Cheyenne that she began to have an orgasm. She yelled out and that's when Glenn walked over.

"You two aren't supposed to be having sex in a department store," he scolded in his weird voice. "Jonah, what about Amy? And Cheyenne, you're married to Bo! I don't need to remind you that marriage is a sacred testament to our faith." Jonah and Cheyenne stared in confusion and uneasiness.

"It's a crazy story," Jonah started. "We fell... off the counter doing a dance and the metal ripped some of our clothes off."

"Yeah and Jonah's penis just slipped into me during the fall," Cheyenne said convincingly.

Glenn, as gullible as he was knew it probably wasn't true, but he also thought that maybe it made sense. The sight of Cheyenne's small breasts were exciting and confusing him at the same time. He was also envious of Jonah's naked body. "Okay, but this time I am just giving you both a warning. Don't dance on top of the counters or have sex with each other!" He winked at them. "Please only have sex with your spouses... After marriage!" He added. "Also, if I don't tell anyone this you both owe me a big favor."

"Sure, anything." Jonah sputtered. Little did he and Cheyenne know just how big of favors Glenn would be asking. Glenn would have to go back to his office and pray all night for committing so many sins. We'll get to that later.


	2. Dina's Secret

Chapter 2: Dina's Secret

Garrett was rolling around the store when he realized that he hadn't seen Dina in a while. Apart from her harassing customers, the only other place she could be was the security room. Dina always had an affinity for security and dutifulness. She spent hours per day surveiling the store for potential shoplifters. Garrett hummed to himself while wheeling up to the security room door. He heard a weird noise and immediately entered.

A high back leather chair sat facing an array of monitors. An arm sticking out from it's side vigorously shook. Dina was furiously masturbating to monitors. "Well well well what's going on here," Garrett said with horniness in his voice. Dina spun around in the chair. Her pants were around her ankles. Garrett stared at the spot between her open legs. He then glanced up quickly and noticed what Dina had been masturbating to. Jonah and Cheyenne were humping behind the makeup counter.

"How could you do this?" Garrett muttered. "I thought we were supposed to be together."

"Listen... sweetie," Dina began with sternness. "A gal has to get her rocks off too once in a while."

"Yeah I know," Garrett replied somberly. "I'm sorry. I just wish you only had eyes for me and my wheelchair.

"Look, you just can't keep up with me."

"What would make me more appealing to you," Garrett dared confidently.

"Well I feel funny saying it, but I've kind of got a thing for disabled people... obviously," she said glancing over his chair. "The voyeurism is just a plus of working here.

"Okay, I gotchu I gotchu. People like me. So two Garretts at once type of thing. I could get down with that. Actually I think I've got just the thing."

SUPPLY ROOM - NIGHT

Marcus was fondling Amy's breasts in the back room. She pushed him off of her. "What're you doing!" She shouted shrilly.

"I don't know. I thought you wanted it," Marcus replied. "Garrett was just telling me something like "you wanna make a move or was it you make a move. I don't know, never mind, stupid," he scolded himself playfully. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

"No!" Amy screeched again!

"No, oh yeah gotcha." Marcus said dumbfounded. Amy found his stupidity endearing in a way, but she refused to get sexual with him. She was with Jonah and Jonah would never cheat on her. She imagined how happy she would be to get home and listen to him tell the stories he heard from Terry Gross on NPR that day. He was annoying in a charming type of way. Not in a Marcus type of way. His sculpted feminine features also made him more appealing. Just then, Jonah walked in.

"What the hell is going on here."

"We're just arranging the new shipment of keyboards," Amy said confidently.

"Yes that was what we were doing brother." Marcus added.

"Why are you saying it weird then?" Jonah questioned. He had just been listening to an NPR special on lying.

"We really were." Amy said with a smile. Jonah knew he had to trust her. Besides, what would she want to do with a goon like Marcus. Marcus was the type of dumb jock that would play football get all the girls in high school. Jonah could tell this about him since the first time they met and he resented it for him. Amy wouldn't lie. She actually kind of wasn't anyway.

"So Amy, are we still on for that ice cream later?" Jonah asked as he winked. "Ice cream," was the code word they used for going out to get ice cream and then have sex later.

"Sure, but I have to finish organizing all of these keyboards first."

"Can I get ice cream with you guys?" Marcus asked.

"NO!" They both shouted in reply. Amy gave a disparaging look to Jonah. It was one of those slanted lip type faces. Jonah walked back to the main store area to buy himself a bag of chips. Marcus considered what he would do next to Amy. Did she secretly like the breast rubbing? Now that Jonah was out buying chips, Marcus was free to really go for it this time. He grabbed a handful of Amy's ass.

Amy spun around viciously. She whipped her arms outward and thrusted Marcus into a broken shelf lying on the ground. He reached out for her as he was stumbling, now falling backwards. "Noooo!" He yelled almost in slow motion. Amy looked at him with fury. Marcus landed awkwardly on metal and his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"Shit." Amy said.


	3. Amy's Secret

"Oh no! What have I done!?" Amy exclaimed looking at Marcus' limp body. He was a nice guy. He didn't deserve this. There he was in is navy blue Cloud 9 jump suit having a seizure on the floor. Amy started pushing him behind a shelf. She couldn't think of anything else to do at the time. She grabbed a couple of boxes and put them in front of him.

Amy turned around and took a deep breath. She had become that person. A person who was evil. If this was going to be her destiny so be it. At first, Amy tried to justify her actions._ He was trying to rape me_, she thought to herself. _I had to do it_. Then slowly her worries turned into confidence and from her confidence turned an identity. A cool smile of accomplishment crept across her face. She kind of liked the amount of power she had just exuded.

For years, Amy had been a victim of harsh realities and bullying at Cloud 9. Her time was now. And in the words of Garrett: "sometimes you just gotta make a move."

PARKING LOT

Jonah settled into his vehicle's driver seat. He turned the knob on his radio listening to various commercials. Amy tapped on the passenger side window. Jonah let her in eagerly.

"You ready for that ice cream?" she asked.

"Yessir."

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Okay listen up everybody," Glenn announced in his weird voice. "Now we've been having some problems with inner workplace relationships. Some more inappropriate than others." Literally everyone looked around at each other. Over the years, Cloud 9 had become a cesspool of relationships and sexual tension. Jonah winked at Amy as a sign of trust. A trust that could be broken at any second due to his newfound sex with Cheyenne. Cheyenne looked hot this morning by the way.

Glenn smacked his hands together roughly. "We. Do. Not..." he clapped his hands after every word. "Have. Sex. With. Other. Employees. In. The. Store. Thank you!" He screamed. Last night, Glenn had had an epiphany.

LAST NIGHT...

Glenn sits in his office in the dark. The time is 11:53pm. He is hunched over his desk with two lit candles. His attention focused on scripture in the Bible. "Dear lord," he prayed. "I try to be a nice guy, I really do. I don't want Amy or Bo to be hurt from what I just witnessed today (the sex between Jonah and Cheyenne.) I am trying to protect Jonah who I must say has quite the body. I am sorry for my gay thoughts. And I am sorry I interrupted their sex act. You must think I'm foolish. No," he stopped for a moment.

Glenn stood up and began to have an awakening. "You were testing me." The candlelight flickered across his face like a yellow strobe light. The light bounced off the walls while dancing playfully in the dark. "I have failed you this time lord, but I will not fail you again. I will do right by God's name and all that he stands for."

Glenn opened a desk drawer. Inside, was a small 12" whip with a handle wrapped in leather. Glenn seized the whip and knelt down in front of his desk. He knew he must engage in the Mortification of the Flesh. This was a religious punishment devised to correct sinful doings.

He hunched over and began whacking his back. With each hit more and more blood began to seep through his white button down. "I will not fail you lord," he repeated to himself. He whacked himself again harder.

The blood trickled from his shirt to the floor. Glenn set down the whip and took a droplet of blood off of the floor onto his finger. He looked up with his eyes watering in pain. He imagined God smiling down on him. Glenn then dipped his finger into his mouth. "Lord forgive me for I have sinned. Our father who art in heaven..." he smiled through the pain with the joy that he would be forgiven and that he would no longer fail any tests given to him by God. "I have pleased you," he said. "Now let me please myself."

THE NEXT DAY

We. Do. Not..." he clapped his hands after every word. "Have. Sex. With. Other. Employees. In. The. Store. Thank you!" Glenn screamed. "On another note, pretzels will be half off today," he said in Superstore humor like fashion.

"Woah," Garrett said half under his breath. "Anyone else see this dude right now? He's saying pretzels are half off."

"Well I like pretzels," Mateo said spinning around and catching Garrett off guard. "Although they're not great for my figure, but that's besides the point."

"Okay I was just," Garrett began, but was cut off by another voice. This voice belonged to Cheyenne.

"Pretzels are like weird shaped chips. Why do they look like that?" The morning meeting went on like this for 30 more minutes.

LUNCH -CAFE

Cheyenne and Jonah were eating lunch together while the sun was shining outside. The sky outside was reminiscent of the Cloud 9 logo. Happy and positive. Bursting with color. Jonah looked down at his hummus and pita chips before looking up at Cheyenne.

"So about the other day," Jonah began. "That was..."

"Great?!" Cheyenne asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was..." Obviously Jonah didn't think it had been that great. He now owed Glenn the whacko a favor, Amy might find out and overall it just wasn't that good anyway. Jonah really didn't want to lose Amy. He suspected that she might've gotten with Marcus out of revenge. He hadn't seen Marcus today which seemed unusual. "I love Amy," Jonah told Cheyenne. "I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

"I know you do baby," Cheyenne replies. "But I'm better than her." Jonah thought about the sex again. Cheyenne was right. He had been lying to himself, trying anything he could to make him think the sex was a bad thing, but he couldn't. He knew he needed Cheyenne's right Chinese body. And he needed it again. He felt himself hardening under the table. Cheyenne senses what was going on.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," she insisted. Her eyes were intense like a cat.

SECURITY ROOM

Dina stared at the camera monitors. Her eyes glazed over like some sort of blind mole.

She watched in silence the conversation Jonah and Cheyenne were having. The door burst down with Garrett wheeling in. "Dina Dina Dina, remember how I told you I've got something to spice it up sexually?"

"Yes yes," she droned while throwing her hand up in a shooing manner. She kept looking at the screens zombified by their glow.

"Okay well we are going tonight!"


	4. Garrett's Secret

The sky was bright and blue. Brighter than an ocean glistening in the sun. Robins egg blue. Cumulus clouds scattered the sky with fluffy splotches of white.

Their name derives from the Latin cumulo-, meaning heap or pile. Cumulus clouds are low-level clouds, generally less than 2,000 m (6,600 ft) in altitude unless they are the more vertical cumulus congestus form.

The clouds were reminiscent of Cloud 9's infamous mascot "Kyle the Cloud."

Their bodies banged against the dressing room doors. The hinges rattled sporadically. Jonah breathed hot air down Cheyenne's warm Asian neck. "I love you," he said. "Don't tell Amy."

Cheyenne didn't care what Jonah was saying. She was incensed in passion. Jonah pushed her up against the dressing room door harder. She was bent over and facing the door. Her small chest suctioned to it with sweat. She braced herself with her hands as her mouth was agape.

"I would so much rather be with you than Amy," Jonah said heavily between breaths. He was really giving it to Cheyenne. She tried to think while the pounding continued.

"I think we should tell Amy you aren't going to be with her anymore," she said before letting out a loud moan.

"What was that?" A customer asked from another room. Cheyenne and Jonah giggled together. Then he got back to thrusting her from behind.

"We can't tell Amy," Jonah said. She'd kill me. He focused on Cheyenne's plump healthy ass. While staring at the sight of beauty he thought about everything he had with Amy. He was conflicted. Cheyenne was way hotter and way cooler, but he had promised to stay true to Amy. They had even moved in together. He smacked Cheyenne's ass in frustration and they both thought it was hot.

After finishing, they both collapsed on the floor and knew they had to have a serious talk.

"Listen, I don't want to leave Amy," Jonah explained. "She is my world. Yes she is annoying and her voice sucks, but what can I do, just leave her? I don't know..." he muttered quietly.

"I can't believe you'd say that right after I just gave myself up to you," Cheyenne started. "I let you finish inside me."

"I was wearing a condom."

"It doesn't matter, next time it might not be on. It's the thought that counts, Jonah. You should know that. Oh wait, you don't know cause you don't think. Cause you still think Amy is everything. I can change that. I can prove to you that she isn't special. She doesn't know your needs like I do."

"I guess." Jonah was starting to believe her. Jonah used to be 80 percent for Amy and 20 percent for Cheyenne but now he was feeling more like 49/51. Jonah knew that Cheyenne had a lot to offer. She was funny and cute. He had had a crush on her for a long time. Plus Amy was boring. Nobody really liked her. Jonah knew he had to do something.

THAT NIGHT...

"Where're we going," Dina asked giggling. Garrett found her naivety very sexy.

"I said it's a surprise." Garret wheeled himself with one hand while holding Dina's with his other as they approached a small one story building. It was in the middle of Peters Street. Something about it seemed ominous yet exciting to Dina. A couple of cars were parked outside. The wind kicked up leaves that danced around Garret's chair and Dina's feet.

They rolled/walked up to the door and Garrett knocked three times. A slot opened in the doors center. It was at Garrett's eye level. Dina peaked down to try and see inside when a set of eyes appeared. They startled her. "Banana cream," Garrett said. The door then opened.

Inside was nothing special some old wooden furniture from the 70's and a lamp in the corner. The floor was made out of wood. The man that was behind the door wheeled around. "Hello Garrett," he said.

His eyes were almost black. They were the kind of eyes you could tell had seen a lot. "Sexy girl." He looked over Dina's curvaceous body. "You know where to go."

Garrett took Dina's hand and began wheeling her over to the stairs. He patted on his lap signaling her to sit there. Dina did obeyingly. Then Garrett took them on to an electric platform to take them into the basement.

The platform whirred to life when he pressed a button. It made grinding noises and slowly descended the stairs. Dina stared into Garrett's eyes admiringly. She was in a mystical trance that only those in love can experience.

Sparkly squares of light from a disco ball danced around the room they were entering. The squares hit Dina's and Garrett's eyes causing a natural twinkle. Garrett caressed Dina's womanly thigh when they reached the bottom. A slow beat was playing in the room.

"This is my sex club." Garrett said. "It's for disabled people only."


	5. Oo That Smell

Glenn was sitting in his office. He was drinking coffee out of his favorite Cloud 9 mug. Coffee was a jumpstart to help him with his day and he drank it often. 2 creams 4 sugar. That was his go to resolve for the succulent smelling brew. He tapped his hand on his desk to the beat of Rock You Like a Hurricane. He was humming the song to himself while he tapped. Just then, Mateo entered the room.

"Hello Mateo," Glenn said, greeting his Asian employee. "How are you?"

"Glenn, I smelled something weird in the back room today."

"Really? What was it?" Glenn hadn't the slightest idea what Mateo was talking about, but he was intrigued none the less.

"Well I looked around and I found Marcus. He's dead," Mateo quivered. "His neck is snapped."

"Well did you call an ambulance?"

"I was scared. I couldn't." Mateo pleaded guiltily. Glenn looked at Mateo in a new light when he said this. Mateo appeared so innocent and fragile. Glenn found himself licking his lips at the thought.

"Mateo, you know what I like to do in these situations?"

"What?" Mateo asked almost sobbing.

"I like to pray. Come here, I'll show you how."

WAREHOUSE - 12PM

Jonah was investigating a weird smell Mateo had told him about in the back room. Right when he turned the corner, he could smell something incredibly foul. The smell was coming from behind some boxes in the corner. Jonah approached the boxes expecting to find some old bananas or something, but to his surprise he found Marcus who lay limp on the ground.

Marcus' neck was craned awkwardly to one side. Drool had crusted to his chin previously having dripped from his now deep purple tongue. His eyes had sunken below a milky white rot. The shades of white pooled together like warm egg yolks. His smell became more pronounced with his discovery. "Jesus Christ!" Jonah yelled.

Marcus' jumpsuit had been soiled with multiple bodily functions which further contributed to the disgusting odor. Amy's shadow stood in the doorway a few feet behind Jonah. Jonah pulled out his phone and began to dial 911. "Hello 911 we have an emergency. Someone has been seriously injured at our store, or worse, is dead." He scanned for a cause of injury but he couldn't think of it. Although Jonah considered himself pretty knowledgeable about the human body he could not estimate a time or cause of death.

"We'll be there right away sir." The voice on the other end said affirmatively. From the doorway, Amy's silhouette quickly farted away. The noise alarmed Jonah and he spun around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" But it was too late. Whoever made the noise was already gone.

STORE 2PM

After the ambulance had come and picked up Marcus, Cloud 9 was abound with gossip and despair. "Did you hear that Marcus was murdered?" "I heard he fell off a shelf." "He was doing a lot of drugs last time I saw him." These were all some of the theories circulating about Marcus.

But Amy knew the truth about what happened. She had electrocuted him to death! ...presumably. Amy Sosa had rocked Marcus' world with a taser and stowed his body away behind some boxes in the storage room. _Who should I tell_, she thought. Obviously, "no one" would've been the correct answer, but Amy had to get it out of her system. There was only one person she could tell and that was Jonah.

BREAK ROOM – AFTERNOON

While others chatted over the latest customer debacles and Marcus, Jonah sat by himself. He was in complete isolation from the group. There was a table in the break room called "Exile Table." The employees had deemed it a table you could go if you wanted to be left alone. It was lovingly created after Justine(the blonde lady no one likes and pretends to be interesting when she's not)repeatedly sat there and people would avoid her.

Jonah was quietly sobbing to himself. His head down in his hands, images of Marcus' contorted face flashed through his retinas. There were a million questions running through his mind, but the most important was "will I ever be the same again?" The second most important was "why me?" He tried thinking himself out of the situation focusing on a scrabble game he had previously played, but it was of no use. He needed a release. Where was Cheyenne? Oh that's right she was off today.

Amy stepped into the break room with a half smile of bewilderment. "Jonah, I have to talk to you."

"God, what now!?" Jonah snapped. He quickly shut his mouth when he realized he had just created an outburst. Amy shot him one of her puzzling looks.

"Jonah, I need to talk to you _now_." She emphasized. She pointed at the ground next to her. Jonah got up from Exile Table and went to Amy's side. She began walking with urgency down the hall. "Jonah, I did something."

"Okayy.." Jonah said while almost back to his normal self. "What did you do?"

"Would it be bad if I had killed an employee in the store?"

As funny as this would have normally began; given the circumstances, Jonah's expression immediately turned sour. He was realizing that his girlfriend was the one that killed Marcus.

"What the hell? You killed Marcus?!"

"SHH!" Amy hushed with all her might. It was a powerful swoosh of air that she omitted. "Not so loud," she said in a whisper. "He tried to rape me."

"Jesus Christ!" Although not a believer in the holy savior, Jonah found this instance appropriate to use his name. "Well you had to protect yourself." He was immediately jumping to Amy's side. "You gotta come clean."

"I can't," Amy pleaded. "I could lose my job and I'll go to jail. I've seen the shows."

"Who cares about the shows. The justice system is set up to benefit everyone in a non-partial manner. What you did was self defense and they will see it that way."

"No they won't. I'm Mexican," Amy replied hastily. She knew that although Jonah might be safe for committing a murder (white) she would not be due to her heritage. She felt trapped. She was already in a metaphorical prison created by her own conscience.


End file.
